I Will Follow My Dreams
Serena questions if she should think and be more like Mia so she tries to be a bit rebellious. Mia sees something that will change her Fate forever. This is the second episode in the first season of Candyland. Part 1: Who Are You? Serena was walking home after walking her best friend Mia to work. She did this almost every day and she started to realize something. She was always judging herself and trying not to be different than the crowd but Mia was so different and she seemed so careless and like she didn't care what anyone thought about her. Serena wanted that feeling and she saw it in a certain boy. She walked over to him to get a closer look. She saw that he had dark brown eyes and brown hair with one red streak. He wore jeans and a buttoned shirt with a few the top buttons loose. He was so un-Candyland like. She felt a new feeling inside of her so she walked over and said: "hey what's your name". He responded with "who's asking" she blushed and said, "bad boy I see but where did you get those clothes". He had a devilish smirk on his face and told her "my dad is a dimension traveler and I like to look different. She had no idea where these feelings were coming from then he asked her if they can exchange numbers. Part 2: A Life Changing Choice Mia was so sick of her dumb job and boring life she just wanted a chance to change things. She told herself "at least I get to work with Marcus. But soon that wasn't even enough so when her boss turned around she ran. She didn't care where she was going but she wanted out. Just then she felt a strong wind and looked up. What she saw amazed her. She had read the adventures of the Winx club 1,000 times and she knew what she saw. It was the infinity Swan that helped the Winx defeat the Trix once in for all in volume 7. She kept running but she couldn't keep up and eventually, she fell and started crying. "PLEASE" she yelled "I just want the power to prove myself and to be something in this world. As the tears reached the grass she started glowing. Part 3: My True Power Mia suddenly felt her hair grow into long pigtails with buns holding them just like that sailor moon girl in a book she read. And then long pink gloves appeared on her hands, then a short dress with a green top and a puffy pink bottom appeared. That's when candy was everywhere on her but the most amazing thing was when two wings sprouted with her with pink outlines that released an aura of flowers. This was her true power. Then suddenly she yelled CANDIX. She didn't how but then she flew up next to the swan. People gasped as they saw her and screamed: "FAIRY, OH MY GOD IT'S A FAIRY" Mia didn't even know that Serena saw her. The swan looked at her and told her in a stern and deep voice: "go back where you came, my mission is too important and dangerous". Mia was panting from excitement and couldn't stop, she felt so alive. That's when she saw Serena looking at her with her mouth wide open with shock. Mia inhaled and said, "no swan this is my destiny". The swan flew with such force and speed but Mia kept up and asked "what are we even chasing" Mia saw a punishing look grow in the swan's eyes as he said "a group of 3 evil and terrible witches.